Kili, attrape ma main !
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: "Kili attrape ma main, Kili !" J'eu le regard vide, je le sentais, ne sachant que faire. Mon frère s'éloigné à vive allure, telle un éclair durement touché. Comprenant soudain que je ne reverrais surement plus mon aîné, celui qui avait toujours était là pour moi. [petit POV Externe mais surtout POV Kili] Comment Kili décris ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il pense, sa peur...


**Le Hobbit**

**Personnage: **Fili/Kili

**Rated**: K; tous les lecteurs

**Disclamer**: Rien ne m'appartiens, je ne suis pas payer pour écrire ou publier cette histoire. Tout appartient à notre fabuleux J.R.R Tolkien, ainsi qu'à sa descendance ! Par contre pour l'apparence, j'ai plutôt pris sur le film même si je ne le décris pas réellement dans cet OS.

**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai lu le livre ainsi que la triologie du seigneur des anneaux, j'ai ainsi vu les adaptions des 4 films. La fin des derniers Durin m'a énormément touché et bouleversé, je ne peux toujours (malgré d'innombrable fois où j'ai lu le livre) me faire à l'idée qu'il n'est point survécu ! Quand j'ai vu le passage des géants de pierre, le regard de Kili m'a bouleversé. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il pouvait voir la chose. J'ai trouvé ça bien que Peter Jackson développe cet épisode avec les géants qu'on ne mentionne que très peu dans le livre et qui se passage de séparation n'existe pas.

**_POV Externe et POV Kili._**

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**"Kili attrape ma main !"**

Fili veiller sur Kili, comme si ce dernier était la survie du monde entier, il était celui qui était toujours dernière lui, à effacer ces traces de pas, à l'empêcher de tomber, de se faire tuer aussi. Il ferait tout pour lui, même jusqu'à se sacrifier lui-même, sacrifier sa place d'héritier même. Alors qu'il c'était toujours juré de le protéger, aujourd'hui il ne pouvait empêcher ce dénouement.

**POV Kili**

- Kili attrape ma main, Kili ! s'écria Fili de l'autre côté pourtant si près de moi à cet instant.

J'eu le regard vide, je le sentais, ne sachant que faire. Mon frère s'éloigné à vive allure, telle un éclair durement touché. Comprenant soudain que je ne reverrais surement plus mon aîné, celui qui avait toujours était là pour moi. Mon sang se glaça sans plus tarder, d'un coup sec, ça me secouait. L'angoisse me prit ainsi que la terreur de perdre un des seuls membres de ma famille qui me restait, sans comptait mon oncle qui veiller toujours sur nous. Je me rappelle encore des jours où Thorin nous apprenait à manier l'épée, l'arc, la masse, la hache et tant d'autres armes.

Fili était à présent loin, j'avais peur. M'agrippant le plus possible au mur qui se trouvait derrière moi, la respiration haletante ne sachant que faire. Mon frère était loin de nous, ainsi que ceux qui l'accompagner tel que Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dwalin et ce cher Bilbon, et l'obscurité n'arranger en rien. Je ne pouvais le voir, mais ce qui me hantait à ce moment précis était le regard que Fili m'avait lancé, la peur s'y était lu. La peur oui, tous l'avais surement. C'était un sentiment normal, après tout c'était nos frères d'armes, mon frère de sang. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je pouvais, oserais-je le dire, être heureux comme un fou. Bien que la misère s'était abattu sur notre ligné, et puis Fili était le prince hériter du royaume sous la montagne, il succéderait un jour à son roi, notre oncle. Mais fallait-il encore reprendre possession d'Erebor.

Nous étions à bord d'un géant de pierre, trop tard pour avancer, trop tard pour reculer. Le géant de pierre s'élevait, la sensation d'hauteur nous prenait tous. C'était encore plus haut. Fili s'éloigner étant sur l'autre bord, qui me semblait être son genou. J'avais peur, j'étais angoisser. Perdre la bataille ne me gênerais en rien, mais perdre mon frère à mi-chemin serait un grand drame. Et je ne m'en remettrais pas, et Thorin aussi je le savais. Il était l'héritier, je n'étais pas prêt à supporter un tel poids, un tel statut. Fili avait la carrure, le courage et surtout la force. Il était comme Thorin, il était un chef, un dirigeant...tout le contraire de moi. Je prenais toujours mes décisions avec humour, je prenais la vie à la rigolade même dans les pires moments, et bien des fois je m'étais fait réprimander par mon oncle pour ce genre de comportement. Enfant, j'étais souvent puni, privé et utilisé comme cobaye pour les entraînements. **"C'est une autre façon d'apprendre à survivre"** me disait mon oncle, je comprenais. J'étais perturbant et toujours dans les jambes de mon oncle alors je comprenais et en grandissant ça m'amuser d'avantage d'être cobaye après avoir était soit insolent et n'ayant pas pris au sérieux ce qui se disait. Mes pensées se vagabonder alors que j'étais resté figer sur place, ne pouvant pas apercevoir l'expression de mon frère je me tournai vivement et pu apercevoir l'expression dure de mon oncle. Dori qui était à côté de moi, me poussa ardemment vers le mur froid et mouillé. La tempête faisait rage, les géants de pierre se battait de toute leur force, c'était un spectacle impressionnant mais brutal.

Le tonnerre raisonner à mes oreilles comme un des chants que l'on pouvait fredonner avec amusement, sauf que cette situation était tout sauf amusante. La peur se lisait sur tous, sur les visages de la compagnie. Les rochers se fracasser contre le géant sur lequel nous nous trouvions, nous basculions puis nous nous redressions. Ils se battaient, nous avions tous peur de mourir en de si mauvaises circonstances. Nous n'étions pas en combat. Je m'accrochais au mur, essayant de ne pas glisser et de tomber, c'était bien trop tôt pour mourir et ce n'était pas le moment d'être prit pour un comique, un maladroit, un je ne sais quoi ! Et pourtant le sol était rampant, mais la force de vivre, de revoir Fili était bien plus forte, plus forte que n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui hanter mes pensées était mon frère, jamais je n'eus aussi peur de ma vie.

Si une fois, lorsque j'étais encore petit et que mon frère me surveiller constamment par la demande de mon oncle et aussi parce que je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me lâcher. J'aimais courir, découvrir les terres sauvages, observer les gens. Je ne rester jamais en place, une fois alors que mon oncle s'entraîner à l'épée tout en expliquant à mon frère comment manier une tel arme, je m'éclipsai. Je m'en souviens encore, j'étais passé entre les gens, étant si petit. J'étais sortie du village, arrivant à une prairie dessécher et déserte. Trouvant soudainement des fourmis intéressantes, je les suivais arriver une extrémité je regardais le paysage. Soudain, j'eu si peur, un orque surgissait devant moi, armés jusqu'aux dents. Je n'avais pas l'âge de manier une arme, je ne savais pas me défendre à cette époque-ci, j'étais si petit et pourtant je me souviens exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le sourire sadique de l'orque faisait froid dans le dos, je voulais courir et crier mais il me maintenait fermement par le bras. Ce qui semblait être une hache confectionner surement par ces soins, était pointer sur moi. Un nain, il voulait s'en débarrasser après tout mon oncle avait auparavant tué l'orque pâle et beaucoup voulait sa mort pour ça. Ma mère nous ayant quitté il y avait peu de temps, avant mes cinq années, mon oncle avait notre garde, il nous élever tant bien que mal. L'orque avait pris un élan sur sa hache pour atterrir sur mon cou, malgré que j'essayer de me débattre, de morde, de griffer...tel un enfant de cet âge-là. J'avais fermé les yeux par peur et soudain l'orque me lâcha, sans comprendre pourquoi...Fili. Fili était là, à me défendre. Il se battait contre lui malgré son jeune âge, il se battait avec rage et courage comme il le faisait aujourd'hui. Il avait une assurance surprenante, même à cet âge-là. Criant son prénom, j'avais dû alarmer les villageois menant ainsi mon oncle à nous. Un seul coup d'épée suffisait à Thorin pour cesser l'assaut de l'orque, il avait souri avec tendresse en voyant les blessures que mon frère lui avait affligées. Il était si fier, ça se voyait. D'un coup d'épée, il lui avait tranché la tête. Fier de mon frère mais furieux contre moi, je m'étais mis en danger à cause de ma curiosité d'enfant, à cause de mon insouciance. J'étais petit, mais faire face à la mort à cet âge-là m'avais profondément terrifié.

En sombre cause, la montagne de pierre où l'on se trouvait tous bougea brusquement. Nous foncions tout droit contre une montagne voisine, une issue s'ouvrait à nous. La sensation de tomber me fit sursauter, je m'accrochais directement à ce qui passer sous la main, un rocher, assez solide. Dori me tenait fermement, aucun de nous ne devait tomber, il en était hors de question. Soudain il eut un choc, le géant de pierre s'était cogné contre une montagne. **"Fuyez"** crier Thorin, tous coururent. Je me tournai vivement regardant cet horrible spectacle que nous offraient les géants de pierre, Fili... Je restai immobile, mais fût tirer vers les autres par nul autre que mon oncle. Il me lançait ce regard réprobateur qu'il me faisait souvent, sauf que cette fois ci j'y lu de la peur. J'avais failli, j'aurais pu être emporté. Je trébuchais au sol, une seconde de plus et j'aurais était perdu.

Nous regardions tous le spectacle avec horreur, les géants de pierre se battaient d'une telle force. Des rochers s'abattaient sur nos emplacements, nous restions là à nous coller contre le mur afin d'éviter le plus possible de pierre, pour ne pas être emporté par la même occasion. Un troisième géant arrivait, il avait en main un gros rocher et le lançait en direction d'un des autres géant. La tête de l'un d'eux tombait au sol, il commencer lentement à basculer. Morbleu, c'était celui où se trouvaient nos compagnons d'armes, mon frère. Nous les croisions du regard lorsqu'il bascula en avant à une vitesse énorme, Thorin criait à en faire brûler les tympans, moi je rester tétanisait. Ne croyant pas à la dure réalité que j'avais sous les yeux. Ils s'étaient écrasez contre un mur de rocher, comment y survivre ? Le géant de pierre basculait de nouveau, mais en arrière cette fois mais sans eux et il tomba dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité. Thorin hurlait le nom de Fili, il hurlait d'une rage incontrôlable. S'il ne pleuvait pas, j'aurais pu croire voir une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Ça me touchait, car moi-même je ne savais pas comment retenir les miennes. Nous nous hâtions vers nos compagnons - surement mort - écrasé par les blocs de pierre. J'accourais de peur, de rage et de peine. Voulais-je vraiment voir ce monstrueux spectacle qu'était surement les corps sans vie de nos compagnons. Non, mais je ne croyais simplement pas au fait qu'ils soient tous mort, je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux. Même si cela impliquait de faire face à la mort de mon frère, faire face à une rage que je ne connaissais pas encore; la perte d'un être aussi cher. J'avais perdu mes parents certes mais j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir aujourd'hui même.

Thorin s'arrêtait brusquement, la peur m'envahissais soudainement même si je savais, je pensais déjà savoir ce qui nous attendait. Des corps gissant sans vie sous les décombres de pierre. Je me cognais brusquement contre Dori, qui était toujours devant moi. Ne comprenant pas, pourquoi s'arrêter ? Ce n'était qu'un embrasement de pierre, de corps et de sang. A ce moment précis, j'avais l'impression que tout espoir avait péri, toute vie disparût. Fili mort, il emportait avec lui le goût de vivre, le rire des enfants, l'espoir du combat et la volonté. Entendre son rire comme on entend la mer, l'entendre se moquer de moi, me dire à quel point j'ai de la chance d'être le cadet, me dire qu'être le prince héritier est un lourd fardeau. Me dire comment manier une épée, après toutes ces années d'apprentissage. Se raconter des histoires pour se faire peur, sans aucun succès. L'entendre une dernière fois que je ne suis pas de la même race de nains que lui, pour être si mal barbue, me dire que je ressemble à un elfe lorsque je manie l'arc. Tout ça ne me donnait pas une once d'envie d'aller voir ce spectacle qui m'horrifierais sans doute. Je sentais la rage venir en moi, perdre mon frère de cette manière était une bien douloureuse épreuve. C'est dur et ça faisait mal.

Soudain, j'entendis des cris de joie, de rire et de bonheur. On cria **"Ils sont en vies"** je sursautais. C'était possible ça ? De survivre à un tel choque. De là où j'étais, je perçu Thorin serrer Fili dans ces bras, je souriais. Ne pouvant avancer avec les compagnons devant moi, ma hâte était de le voir, en vie ! D'un coup, toute peur et angoisse s'envolèrent en éclat, tel une poussière nettoyer.

- **Où est Bilbon, Le Hobbit !** s'écria Bofur, se mettant à genou au sol.

L'Hobbit se tenait tant bien que mal, s'accrochant de toutes ces forces étant dans le vide. Bofur et Ori essayèrent de l'aider à remonter, en vain. Thorin se glissait alors sur une marche bien trop mince pour y tenir assez longtemps, il aidait l'hobbit à remonter sans trop de difficulté. Mais l'erreur fut celle-ci, il trébuchait. Inquiet pour mon oncle, je froncer les sourcils. Je le connaissais, je savais, j'étais certain qu'il remontrait- ce qu'il fit - c'était un combattant.

La compagnie avancé, ayant trouvé un endroit sûr pour la nuit, ne voulant pas à nouveau devoir affronter les géants de pierre. Je marchais, je trottinais presque. Arriver à l'angle du mur, je me stoppais et rigolais. Fili essayait d'aider Bombur à se lever, ce qui semblait une bien mince affaire. J'allais à son aide, à deux ça serait bien plus rapide et bien plus efficace. Bombur nous faisait part de sa gratitude et entrait dans la caverne, nous rigolâmes. Je regardais mon frère et riait doucement, il en faisait de même. J'avais eu si peur que j'avais bien l'impression que c'était un rire nerveux, ça se sentait. Sans plus attendre, nous nous priment dans les bras tout en riant, je comprenais bien qu'il avait eu tout aussi peur que moi. C'était normal après tout. Nous nous détachions et se tinrent par les épaules. Je voyais de l'amusement dans le regard de mon frère ainsi que du soulagement, et de la force. Fidèle à lui-même, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

**POV Externe**

Thorin sortait de la caverne, cherchant en vain ces deux neveux, ces deux idiots. Fili et Kili se faisait face avec amusement, Thorin s'adossait au mur regardant ces neveux avec tendresse et amusement, ces deux-là lui aurait tout fait. Il vint se poster à côté d'eux, une main affectueuse posé sur leurs nuques. Il leurs souriait. Thorin ne souriait que très peu et rarement en public, il paraissait toujours froid et combattant. Passer sa vie avec leur oncle, Fili et Kili savait ce que leur oncle pouvait avoir dans la tête, savait qu'il les aimer et voulait les protéger. Ils savaient qu'ils comptaient bien plus que n'importe qui aux yeux de leur oncle et leur oncle comptait plus que n'importe quels autres nains.

- **Ne nous attardons pas, qui sait ce peux se passer avec ces géants de pierre. Il faut nous reposer. Je suis heureux que tu n'es rien Fili**. S'exclama Thorin

Ils rentrèrent tous trois dans la caverne, se calant contre un mur, à essayer de trouver le sommeil. Ne pouvant ni manger, ni se réchauffer, ils fermèrent les yeux. La peur avait envahis leur esprit ce soir-là, ainsi qu'à toute la compagnie. Gandalf n'étant pas là, ils devaient tous garder la tête sur les épaules, le magicien leur était d'une grande aide, à plusieurs reprises.

- **J'ai eu peur**, chuchota Kili à son frère. Celui-ci souriait.

- **Moi aussi Kili, moi aussi. Dormons**. Dit-il, Kili hocha furtivement la tête pour approuver.

Ne faisant pas attention à la conversation de Bilbon et de Bofur, qui ce dernier rester éveiller pour surveiller. Soudain Thorin criait, tous furent réveiller et debout, mais déjà c'était trop tard, ils tombèrent tous dans le vide.

* * *

**M**erci d'avoir lu mon OS jusqu'au bout, je le trouve assez court dans l'ensemble mais je l'aime bien. Je n'aime pas trop la fin, je la trouve bâcler, m'enfin.

J'ai regardé des centaines et des centaines de fois le passage de la montagne pour voir qui était à côté de Kili, donc si ce n'est pas Dori mais Nori, veuillez m'excusez. La qualité du média que j'ai est assez sombre, plus qu'une hâte c'est que le DVD sorte et de découvrir la sortie du deuxième.

Il y aura sans doute des incohérences, j'ai beau le lire plusieurs fois, ça ne m'empêche pas d'en rater. Je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice, j'essaie d'en trouver une (ou un) mais sans jamais avoir de réponse, donc désolé s'il y a des problèmes d'orthographe, de conjugaisons ou même de syntaxe. Ça arrive à tout le monde me dirais-vous, mais ça me gêne de publier quelques chose faisant mal aux yeux. (Si vous me lisiez il y a quelques années ou je publier, bourré de fautes, de syntaxe, de...une abomination ! C'est pour ça que tout est en correction sur mon profil)

Enfin bref, en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé, que ça vous a plus. Donnez-moi votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, ça m'aidera surement à m'améliorer et à avancer dans mes écris. N'ayez pas peur d'être franc (vous n'êtes pas à côté de moi, alors aucun risque de prendre de coups et même il y en aurait pas ^-^)

Des bisous à vous


End file.
